Playing With The Big Boys
by Miss Phantom
Summary: CB gets himself into a whole lot of trouble with Electra's components. Starlight Express Slash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

::Playing with the Big Boys::

Disclaimer: Do not own Starlight Express or it's character etc. Now go and enjoy! Tehe.

CHAPTER ONE

Electra was outraged. He, the most powerful and beautiful train, had been disconnected by a _dining _carriage right before the final race. His name was shamed and his fury heightened. How could this be possible? He rolled back and forth in a temper, perfect white teeth gritted and fingers flickering with power and impatience.

"_We_ still love you Electra…" Volta said in her usual sensual tone, running a hand down Electra's chest. "Forget about that harlot." Electra gave a zap of fury and pushed his freezer truck away.

"Master," Krupp said, bowing his head. "This is not solving anything, we have less than four hours before the race. Please, please take one of us with you to calm your nerves."

"I AM CALM!" The Electric train boomed, sends bolts and sparks of electricity flying, causing his minions to duck. Electra took a breath, running his hand through his glittering Mohawk. "I am perfectly in control." He gave a twitch and put out both his hands to the sides. At once Joule and Volta rushed to his beckoned call, each taking up a hand and began to caress and kiss his wrists, palms and fingertips, while whispering praising words to their master. The electric train took in another breath, his usual calm expression washing over his face. "Krupp, Purse, Wrench; go seek out CB. He has proved useful in the past races, maybe we can once again take up his valuable services."

Purse stood up from his seat. "The Caboose?! Your choosing the /caboose/ over us?!" The money truck said the word as though it brought pain to his tongue. Electra snapped his gaze upon Purse, causing the money truck to bow his head in respect and shrink back to Krupp's side. "Sorry master….it's just…"

"It has been decided!" Electra glared, pushing away Volta and Joule then taking his seat on his silvery throne. "I shall have the Red Caboose race with me. Now do as I say; find him and bring him back here." No one moved. "Now."

Krupp and Wrench gave a respectful bow, turned on their wheels and headed out into the night. Purse, however, stayed for a moment holding a gaze with Electra, before giving a weaker salute and following after the other two.

The night air was cold and sharp against the trains faces as they held tightly onto each other's couplers, gliding down the tracks. "I don't see what that Caboose has that we don't," the money truck muttered darkly from the back of the trio.

"Give it a rest Purse," Wrench snapped from the front. "We must obey the master's orders. If he wants the Caboose then he shall have the Caboose."

At the current moment CB was flat on his back in bed, dreaming away, with nothing on his conscience. In his sleep he was a leading, red hot engine burning down the tracks not some crummy caboose at the back, who no one ever noticed or appreciated.

But a sudden sound of metal clanging caused the Caboose to wake up with snort.

"Wha…" he moaned, blinking his eyes open. Nothing. He gave an annoyed "Hmf" and looked at the clock on the wall. Four a.m. Laying back down he closed his cobalt blue eyes again, his mouth slightly open as he began to snore lightly. Another clang. This time he sat up, this time it was not in his imagination. He carefully slipped out off his bed, only in his red suit and wheels he slowly rolled across the room towards the door. His place was a small, rusting shed in the freight train yard. Moonlight slipped in through the many cracks and slits of the metal walls. There it was again, that noise.

The Caboose gritted his teeth, he did not like being woken up. "Flat-Top, if that's you!" he threatened, grabbing hold of the brass door handle and yanking it open. Nothing. The Freight yard was empty. In the shed next door he could hear the heavy snoring of Dustin.

Carefully, he closed the door, stepping out into the yard. He was convinced that he was alone. He casually rolled across the gravely terrain, glancing about with laid-back eyes. Maybe it was a stray cat. Or a piece of roofing falling. "Great, woken up for nothing." CB spat, turning on his wheels. Then he knocked into something solid, causing him to teeter backwards. Losing his footing he fell onto his caboose.

"Oph!" Staring down at him where three of Electra's minions. "Hey! What's the big idea?" CB questioned, rubbing his backside. "What are you three creeps doin' sneaking about here?"

All three stayed silent then Wrench spoke. "CB, you have been selected to race with Electra tomorrow."

"Is that so?" CB yawned with a smug expression. He stayed sitting, crossing his legs to get comfy. "Well why doesn't he big battery come and tell me himself?"

"You are not worthy of that merit." Hissed Krupp.

"Well then you can tell him I reject his offer lock, stock and barrel. If he wants a brake truck he can get it himself." CB would usually jump at the chance of racing with a super star-but he had had his fill of violence for one day by taking out Rusty. And he didn't take kindly to people waking him in the early morning like this.

"You are to come with us now….Electra has summoned you," stated Wrench.

"I told you…" CB got to his feet, facing off to Wrench. This was CB's turf. "I ain't going."

Wrench stared back for a moment, but her eyes were almost looking through the Caboose. She turned and looked to Krupp and Purse, giving a nod. The money and Armaments truck jolted forward, each grabbing one of CB's arms with a tight and unfriendly clasp.

"HEY! Get your stinky hands off me! Ya goons! I know my rights!" CB struggled manically, with gritted teeth. He continued to kick and thrash, but they didn't shift, the Caboose just wasn't strong enough for the two advanced trucks.

"You will come with us…." Wrench repeated.

CB looked at her with a nasty expression, catching his breath from the struggle. "You-you better le-let me go or…or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Wrench retorted in a superior tone. "Look around you '_CB_' you have no friends left. After what you did to Rusty…No one is on your side."

The Caboose was about to protest back, when he closed his mouth and looked away, glaring at the gravel.

Wrench gave another nod. Krupp secured CB's hands to his couplers and Purse took an unnecessarily harsh grip on the Caboose's. He was now their prisoner, trapped between the two trucks, the Caboose didn't say a word the whole journey while Wrench, who was still the front, led the way back to Electra's domain.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CB was forced forward onto his knee's before Electra's throne, where he was happily reclining. The caboose glared back at Krupp who had pushed him to the floor, then shifted his attention back to the Electric Train.

"Nice of you to join us CB." Electra smirked at the caboose, who just pouted in return. "Sorry if we disturbed you…beauty sleep."

"No amount of sleep in the world could fix that train wreck." Volta chuckled at Joule. CB simply closed his eyes and gave a "Hmf."

Electra rose to his feet, sauntering over. "Down to business CB. You are to race with me tomorrow."

"And if I refuse?" CB snapped, causing Volta and Joule to gasp at the thought of someone defying their master.

There was a moment of silence- The electric engine and caboose stared hard at each other. Then there was a loud sound, like a clap of thunder and CB went flying to the side with a scream. Electra gave a smirk, his hand still raised in it's finishing stance.

CB gave another cry of pain as his red painted cheek grew even redder. Tears welled in his blue eyes as the stunning pain crept over the right side of his face. Gritting his teeth, CB tried as hard as he could to remain strong and glare directly at the glittering engine.

Electra however remained different as he began to study his nails, now not even looking at CB when he talked. "You /will/ race with me or, trust me when I say, you'll be in the scrap yard by the end of the week."

CB gave a small cough as his throat nearly closed up with fear. "You can't just treat other trains like this!"

The Electric components all gave a laugh. "CB," Electra chortled. "That is what we call being Hypocritical. Now I need to recharge for tomorrow." He gracefully turned on his wheels, Volta and Joule obediently came to his side.

"Master," Wrench said looking at Caboose then to Electra. "What should be do with the Caboose?"

The electric train stopped, pouting slightly. "Do what you want with him, as long as he can race, I don't really care." Then he and the two female trucks disappeared into the back. CB paled at Electra's words, he was in serious trouble. Getting to his wheels he began to skate backwards heading towards the door.

Krupp smirked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Look guys this has been fun, but I should be headin' back…." CB said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Master said we could have some fun. That doesn't happen very often." The armaments truck advanced towards the caboose. "So why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Love to…r-really…." CB's eyes darted back and forth around the room. "Maybe we could get together for a drink sometime fellas…b-but, heh, right now I'd like to head back to the...the yard."

Krupp stopped, his smirk widening. "Awh, look Purse, the caboose is frightened of us."

"How sweet," Purse replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. He was still annoyed that Electra had chosen a caboose over him or one of the other components. The sudden sound of metal banging caused CB to jump slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Wrench had closed the main door and locked it heavily. She dusted off her hands after throwing the key to Krupp, who caught it single handily.

"You boys have fun," she said skating over to another door. "I'm going to sleep so try to keep it down." And with that she disappeared into her room. Now the caboose had no way out.

Again CB jumped as in that swift moment Krupp had advanced forward and was standing only a foot or so away. CB gave a gasp of surprise, rolling back a bit more, but the armament truck followed. "Krupp…heh, buddy? Come on- y-you don't wanna hurt me…"

Krupp tilted his head, still sneering. "Oh I /really/ do."

That was the final straw for CB, he quickly turned on his wheels, hurdling to the door, he grabbed the padlock and attempted to yank it off. When it didn't budge he began to bash his fists on the door, causing loud, echoing sounds while yelling for help, praying the patrol train was about.

Suddenly a cold hand slipped over his mouth and another about his waist, silencing and pulling him back smoothly away from the door. "Shhhh…" Krupp whispered, his lips brushing CB's ear. "Now, be quiet." His head dropped from around CB's waist but in it's fall it brushed over CB's codpiece causing the caboose to tense up.

The armament truck placed his hands on CB's shoulders, turning the caboose around to face him. He put his cold fingers to CB's cheek and softy tracked down his face, along his chin and down his neck. The caboose closed his eyes giving a whimper.

"Purse, you should feel his skin, it's so smooth." Krupp commented, repeating the action but slower.

The money truck again rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything to do with that damn caboose. You do what you want."

"Oh trust me I will. But Purse…." Krupp rolled around behind CB, one hand going about the Caboose's waist, the other going over his shoulder and gripping his chin, forcing CB to look at Purse. "Look at him." The money truck's green eyes slowly wandered over to the pair. "Stop bottling up your anger, Purse, and take it out on the thing causing it."

Another whimper of "no please" escaped CB's lips. Purse looked intently at CB, some how finding release in his pained expression. Silently, the money truck glided over to the two. The caboose flinched as Purse placed a hand on his cheek. The corner of the truck's mouth twitched. His hand came back and harshly came back down on CB's already throbbing cheek, making the caboose cry out again. He stayed in place as Krupp held his arms behind his back. Again Purse smacked down on CB's cheek and again, till Purse's sour expression turned into a look of pleasure and his eyes roared with excitement.

"This is going to be an entertaining night…" Purse said, as he saw his sinister looking face reflecting in CB's glistening blue eyes.


End file.
